1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for calibrating a reference system as used in vehicle measurement.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device for vehicle measurement for a vehicle situated on a measuring station, having two measuring units, is known from published international patent application document WO 2010/028946 A1, each of the two measuring units having a reference system. The reference systems are each designed to determine the horizontal and vertical position of the particular measuring unit and the angles of the measuring units relative to one another.
To obtain accurate results in the vehicle measurement, the reference systems must be calibrated before the measurements are carried out.
A method and a device for calibrating two reference systems in a shared measuring station coordinate system are known from published German patent application document DE 10 2010 039 246. The calibration is designed for two reference systems, since two oppositely situated reference systems allow mutual referencing.